The Ruined Date
by Jayne-san
Summary: A short one shot about how Lucy finally gets a date and a jealous shadow that follows her every move. Small OC in this chapter. I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. Small crossover with One Piece, nothing major.


**Hey guys I wanted to give you a one shot I had been working on for some time. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Lucy had come into the guild at her usual time, greeting the fellow guild members with a smile on her face. She walked towards the bar and smiled at the former Sorcerer Weekly Mode. "Good morning Mira," Lucy said brightly.

"Good morning Lucy, you're awful cheery this morning," Mira said, smiling deviously at Lucy. Lucy just stared blankly at Mira, then shrugged her shoulders and sat on the bar stool. Next to her sat Gajeel, his form hunched over a plate of metal scraps. "Morning Gajeel,," Lucy said. Gajeel just grunted in reply and shoved a handful of metal into his mouth. Lucy sighed faced Mira, "Can I get a strawberry smoothie?" She asked politely. Mira nodded her head and disappeared into the kitchen.

Lucy leaned back and stared up at the ceiling, her face radiating an earthy glow. Gajeel glanced at the energetic blonde beside him and raised a studded brow at her actions. _She-Demon's right, she is cheery_. He thought. He shoved more metal into his mouth and sat quietly. Mira reappeared with a strawberry smoothie in her hand, she slid the glass over to Lucy and smiled. Lucy thanked her and sipped on her smoothie, humming in content at the sweet yet tangy taste. Mira leaned over the bar and smiled innocently at Lucy.

"So Lucy, want to share why you're so happy?" Mira asked. Lucy's big brown doe eyes stared into Mira's bright blue eyes.

"Mmm… Depends, are you gonna keep it a secret?" Lucy said. She glanced at the Dragon Slayer next to her, then the other Dragon Slayers in the room. "It'd be a real shame if someone overheard," She said. A squeak was heard across the guild, blue hair flying upward. Wendy locked eyes with Lucy and smiled sheepishly; she covered her ears and nodded towards her. Lucy nodded back and smiled.

"Yes I will, don't worry Lucy," Mira replied earnestly.

Lucy leaned forward to Mira and whispered in her ear, then leaned back and giggled at Mira's shocked expression. "How?" Mira gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. Her eyes turned into hearts as she squealed, her mind wandering off to Lucy's future babies. She fell backwards with a loud thud, her mind reeling over the new information.

Gajeel stared wide-eyed at the barmaid's actions, not in the slightest surprised; but he was surprised at how Lucy could do such a thing. Gajeel turned his head towards Lucy, "How did you get her to faint like that?" He asked.

Lucy put a finer over her lips, "Secret." She grabbed her unfinished smoothie and bounced out of the guild, humming a tune as she went. Gajeel raised an eyebrow at her actions; finishing the rest of his metal he walked out the door with plans to follow her.

* * *

Lucy threw multiple clothes out of her closet, searching for a nice outfit for tonight. After searching for a while she finally found the perfect outfit; blue jean shorts, a yellow belt, a black tank top, a grey short sleeved cardigan, and a pair of black flats. She went into her bathroom, took a quick shower and washed her face. She grabbed her make-up kit and put on a little eyeliner and mascara with a small pink tinted blush.

She decided to let her hair air dry so that it will dry slightly curled at the ends. When she finished dressing and putting on her make-up she looked at herself in the mirror. _Mira would be proud_, she thought. A knock on her door broke her from her vanity and she walked towards the door. Opening it she smiled brightly at the man before her. "Hey Chase," She greeted.

"Hey Lucy," Chase replied. He flashed his signature boyish grin and stepped inside. He wore a white shirt and black long sleeved cardigan, baggy blue jeans and white sneakers. His black hair was sticking up in several directions, making his blue eyes seem to pop out. Lucy closed the door and walked towards her room, "Just give me a minute so grab my purse and keys," She called out as she stepped into her room.

"Alright," said Chase. He followed close behind her, observing her movements and room. A golden shine caught his attention, veering away from Lucy he picked up her golden keys. "Say, what magic do you use?" He asked. Lucy turned her head towards him and smiled cutely, "Celestial Magic. I guess you could call it a lost magic since no one uses it anymore," She replied.

Chase nodded his head and set her keys back down where he found them. Lucy walked up to him and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Ready?" She asked him. Chase nodded and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, walking with her out the door and into the night.

* * *

Gajeel followed the unsuspecting couple, his hands stuffed into his pockets. He grumbled to himself, wondering why in the world he decided to follow the blonde. It's not like he was interested in her, he was more interested in her excitement. Finding out that it was because of a date he couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed. He wasn't oblivious to his feelings unlike a certain dense Dragon Slayer; he knew he was attracted to the blonde, from her body to her feisty attitude. He also knew that he couldn't have her; she was untouchable in his eyes because of all the wrong he had done to her in the past. He couldn't beg for her forgiveness and expect her to forgive him, that's not how the world works.

His attention was strayed from his thoughts as he heard Lucy's joyous laughter, a small blush on her cheeks. The guy next to her was laughing as well. Gajeel growled deep in his throat, scaring the bystanders near him. He followed Lucy towards a small restaurant with a large sign that showed a blonde haired male with curly eyebrows holding a platter of lobster; "Restaurant Le Crap," Gajeel murmured to himself. He crept inside, keeping a safe distant from the two people in front of him. The two went inside and got a seat by the window, Gajeel saw as the male placed his hand on Lucy's which made her blush cutely.

Gajeel growled again, louder this time as he hid in the bushes nearby. The only thing keeping him from stomping inside of there was the fact that Lucy might never talk to him again. He stayed content by the bushes as he watched them interact, wishing that it was _him_ she was on a date with instead of the other male.

* * *

Lucy blushed a slightly at Chase's hand on top of hers, looking into his blue eyes she couldn't help but get lost in them. Chase smiled at her and removed his hand and picked up the menu. "Have you ever been here?" He asked.

Lucy shook her head and picked up her menu, "Nope, first time. I heard that there's good food," Lucy replied. A waiter with large arms and an anchor tattoo on his forearms came up to them. He adjusted his small sailor's hat with his pen and cleared his throat, "Welcome to Restaurant Le Crap, what can I get you two today?" He asked gruffly. Lucy hummed and pointed towards a picture on the menu, "I'll take a strawberry margarita and lobster with lemon zest and shrimp on the side," She said. She handed the menu to the waiter and sat quietly.

"I'll take a root beer and fried shrimp with fries on the side," Chase said and handed his menu to the waiter. The waiter nodded his head and turned on his heel, hollering across the restaurant their orders. Chase jolted slightly at the loud voice and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, I'm not used to loud noises," He said.

Lucy just shook her head and giggled, "It's okay, in Fairy Tail it's always loud," Lucy said. As they waited for their food Lucy looked out the window and sighed. She remembered earlier in the day as she had tried to get Gajeel's attention, but failed miserably. She sighed quietly to herself as she watched the people outside talk and play in the darkening streets. In the bushes nearby she thought she had seen a pair of red eyes staring at her, but brushed it off as her imagination. "Lucy?" A voice said to her, she turned her head back around and raised an eyebrow. "Oh sorry, I must have been spacing out," Lucy laughed slightly and smiled. Chase smiled back and pointed next to him, "Our food is coming." Lucy nodded her head and sat back. A different waiter with blonde hair, a cigar in his mouth and curly eyebrows came up to them with their food and drinks.

"Here is your food," He looked at Chase first with utter boredom on his face, and then looked at Lucy and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "Here is your food my beautiful goddess," The waiter said. He bowed deeply as he placed her plate on the table; he took her hand and kissed it. "My, what is a beautiful woman like you doing with him?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

Lucy snatched her hand out of his grasp and groaned, _not another Loke_.

Speak of the devil; he flashed by Lucy's side protectively. "What are you doing to my Princess?" He asked as he glared at the man in front of him.

"I'm just trying to show this goddess what a real man is," He replied. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and glared back at Loke. Lucy gave an apologetic look at Chase from across the table, his face in utter astonishment. "Do you deal with this on a daily basis?" He asked quietly. Lucy nodded her head and sighed. She stood from her seat and pushed Loke out of the way, now standing in between the two men she glared at them. "Loke, how many times do I have to tell you to _not_ appear when I'm busy?" Lucy asked angrily.

Loke gulped, "Many times Princess. But I'm just trying to – "

"Force gate closure," Lucy said, cutting off Loke from his upcoming rant. She faced the waiter and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean for that to happen," Lucy bowed in front of the man, accidentally giving him a view of her breasts. The waiter had hearts form in his eyes at the sight, blood trickling out of his nose. Lucy stood back up and stared at the waiter in confusion. His eyes seemed focused on her, but not entirely. Lucy looked down at her chest then back up at the waiter, a deathly aura surrounding her.

"Lucy Kick!" She kicked the waiter across the restaurant, grabbing her purse and Chase's arm she stormed out of the restaurant. The waiter that had taken their orders came up to the waiter in a crushed table. "You really messed up now Sanji," said the waiter.

"Shut up!"

* * *

"I'm really sorry about that," Lucy said.

Chase just laughed and shook his head, "It's alright Lucy." Lucy nodded uncertainly and stared down as she walked. She couldn't help but feel like someone was watching her as she walked. She glanced over her shoulder and saw that nothing out of the ordinary, other than a can that had rolled into the street. Sighing quietly to herself she looked at her date.

"Neh, Chase," Lucy said quietly.

"Yeah?" Chase raised an eyebrow at her.

"Do you think we could… Try this thing again?" Lucy looked up at him with large brown eyes staring into his blue ones. Chase chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I don't know Lucy, I just kind of did this because," He stopped talking and his eyes widened. Lucy stopped moving and grabbed his arm.

"You did this because, what?" She asked.

"Nothing, nothing," Chase said nervously. He averted her narrowed eyes and stared into the alley behind her, red eyes stared back at him and he gulped.

Lucy grabbed his head and faced his towards her, she leaned forward towards him and spoke in a dangerous tone," Chase, tell me. Now." Lucy glared at the shivering man before her. Chase looked away again, his eyes looking for the red pair before but found none. He took a deep breath and looked into Lucy's brown innocent eyes. He hated how those eyes brought the truth out of him. "I only did this for a dare, my friends said that I couldn't get a girl so I proved them wrong," Chase said, trying to hold his voice void of emotion but only failed.

Lucy let go of his head and gasped, she backed away from him. Her eyes glazed over with unshed tears, her lip quivering. She looked down at her hands. "You did this for a dare?" She said quietly. Chase nodded hesitantly, not wanting to anger the blonde any further.

"I'm sorry Lucy," Chase said as he walked away from the depressed blonde. Lucy watched as he walked away from her, his hands in his pockets. Lucy gripped the strap of her bag, her knuckles turning white. She turned on her heel and ran towards her apartment, her tears streaking past her.

She was almost to her apartment when she tripped on something and fell down. Lucy closed her eyes as she hit the hard pavement, her knees scrapped across the ground. Lucy lay in the middle of the pavement sobbing her heart out. _Stupid Chase, stupid dare!_ She yelled in her head. Lucy sat up and moved to canal, the boatmen weren't out that night so she sat in silence.

Lucy rubbed her eyes with her sleeve and sniveled. A shadow loomed over her, but she was oblivious to it. The person sat next to her and looked at the sniveling blonde next to him. His heart clenched in pain at the sight, sighing loudly he patted her shoulder. Lucy flinched at the contact and turned her head at the man. Her eyes widened and she rubbed them, seeing that it was indeed Gajeel Redfox next to her. "H-how did you know I was here?" She asked quietly.

Gajeel's brows creased together in thought, "I was walking around," He answered. Lucy only nodded her head and stared at the water. The fish in the canal swam together in packs of ten or twenty, circling each other before swimming further down the canal. Lucy sighed and whimpered quietly.

"You wondered what could make Mira faint earlier right?" Lucy said. Gajeel stared at her in confusion before remembering their conversation that morning. Gajeel only nodded his head.

"I had a date tonight," Lucy said. Gajeel didn't seem surprised; he just nodded his head again.

"We went do a restaurant, and I kicked the waiter for being like Loke. I guess I am kind of barbaric at time," Lucy said dryly. Gajeel chuckled softly.

"But then," Lucy paused, her mood decreasing, "It turns out it was all for some stupid guy pride dare." Lucy balled her hands into fists. A tear escaped her eye. Gajeel stared at her with wide eyes; he didn't know it was for a dare. He growled deep in his throat, surprising the blonde.

"Why are you growling?" She asked. Gajeel stopped, not knowing he had begun growling in the first place. He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

"I guess I'm just mad," He admitted softly.

"Why are you mad?" Lucy asked.

"Because if a man dates because of a dare he's no man at all," Gajeel said. Lucy surprised him by giggling, her hand over her mouth and a tint of pink on her cheeks. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"You sound like Elfman," she said. Gajeel groaned and rolled eyes, finding that he did sound like Elfman a little. Gajeel stood from the side of the canal and held out his hand; Lucy hesitantly placed her small hand in his larger ones. He pulled her up and grinned at her.

"How about we go to that restaurant you were talking about earlier," Gajeel said. Lucy rubbed her eyes with her free hand and looked down at the ground.

"I don't know, they might not let me back in after what I did," She said softly.

"I doubt it," Gajeel scoffed and rolled his eyes. Lucy looked up at him with wide eyes. "P-plus I bet my make-up is ruined and I look like a mess," Lucy rattled. She played with the ends of her shirt and looked down at her bloodies knees.

"Fine then, how about we go eat at my place then?" Gajeel suggested.

"But I'm right by my apartment," Lucy said. She looked at the open window in her apartment. Gajeel followed her gaze and sniffed the air, smelling the scent of coal and smoke. "Flamebrain is in there," Gajeel said. Lucy raised an eyebrow at him in confusion.

Gajeel rolled his eyes, "Natsu." Lucy's mouth made an 'o' and she just nodded her head. "Your place is it then," Lucy smiled up at Gajeel and he offered a small smile in return.

They walked down the road, talking to each other about past missions and such. Their hands still intertwined together. Lucy looked up at the Dragon Slayer and laughed at his story about Pantherlily and his love for kiwis, saying it isn't "manly". Lucy only laughed and told a story about Happy and his fish.

They both thought of the same thing, _I'm glad that date didn't work out_.

* * *

**And scene! I enjoyed making this little story because to me it seemed to show how Gajeel can be a real softie about things and how his jealousy is sometimes funny. Also if you get Sanji and "Restaurant Le Crap" say so! It was the spur of the moment kind of thing and I had just read a One Piece volume too so yeah. I might make more oneshots of these two and make it a one shot story thing. They might be connected or they might not be, I don't know. If you want it say so! I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
